This invention relates to an improved structure of a multi-layered liquid crystal display panel having a stack of liquid crystal display cells each including a so-called twisted nematic liquid crystal material wherein its spiral axis is oriented within two supports in a direction normal to planes containing the two supports and the longitudinal axes of the liquid crystal molecules are twisted substantially by 90.degree..
As the quantity of information to be displayed continues to increase, the demand for matrix displays as the substitution of the conventional segmented displays becomes increasingly acute. Matrix displays with a high degree of multiplexing are highly desirable in the field of liquid crystal displays. It is however believed that the display properties of the liquid crystal displays are incompatible with multiplex driving as contrasted with other flat displays including a plasma display panel (PDP) and an electroluminescence display panel (ELDP). In other words, this is because the display contrast-applied voltage properties are broad and dull.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful multi-layered liquid crystal display panel which exhibits improved display properties
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and useful multi-layered liquid crystal display panel which bears sharp rising properties suitable for multiplex driving.